Un Kacchan por Navidad
by Monedita123
Summary: Porque para Deku, en estas fechas, no había nada que le hiciera más feliz que tener a Kacchan a su lado. [¿KatsuDeku? ¿DekuKatsu?]


**_—_** _ **One**_ _ **-**_ ** _shot_** ** _para el amigo invisible del grupo KatsuDeku de Facebook._**  
 ** _—Dedicado a Silvia Juliana Mantilla. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!_**

 ** _—Este one-shot también lo subí a Wattpad hace un tiempo._**

 **[...]**

* * *

 _Porque_ _en el fondo, lo único que deseaban era pasar más tiempo juntos._

* * *

Todos los alumnos de U.A. estaban ansiosos por aquel especial momento. Poder regresar a casa para celebrar la Navidad con sus familias era lo que la mayoría deseaba, pero, aún así, a cierta persona se le había ocurrido una brillante idea.

—¡¿Y por qué no celebramos la Navidad todos juntos?! —comentaba Hagakure días antes de que regresase cada uno a su hogar.

Muchos aceptaron sin pensárselo dos veces, otros tenían planes familiares y debían pedir permiso, y cierto chico se había negado rotundamente.

A Bakugou no parecía interesarle nada de eso. ¿Celebrar la Navidad todos juntos? Aquello le parecía una tontería.

—¡Vamos, será divertido! —insistían algunos en vano pues Katsuki no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ceder.

Por otro lado, a Izuku la idea de pasar la Navidad con todos sus compañeros de clase le agradaba bastante, aunque el hecho de dejar sola a su madre le hacía sentir mal.

—¿Podríamos... celebrarlo en mi casa? —inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

La mayoría intercambiaron alegres miradas y no dudaron en aceptarlo. Sería algo nuevo, una experiencia que probablemente no olvidarían.

 **[...]**

—Entonces, al final... ¿Kacchan no va a venir? —suspiraba Izuku casi para sí al ver a todos sus compañeros a excepción de su amigo de la infancia.

El deseado día había llegado y, ya de noche, todos se hallaban en la casa de Midoriya. Inko les había recibido cálidamente y ahora varios reían y hablaban sobre cosas triviales; algunas chicas y chicos ayudaban en la cocina y otros solo veían la televisión.

—¡Es una lástima que Bakugou sea el único que no quiso venir...! —comentaba Kaminari mientras se acomodaba en el sofá del salón.

—¡Y eso que insistimos bastante! —añadió Kirishima después de haberle dado un sorbo a su refresco.

—¡Bueno, no se puede hacer nada! —exclamó Ashido—. ¡Solo hay que divertirnos al máximo! —agregó con alegría.

Pero, a pesar de que ahora todos disfrutaban la noche al máximo, Izuku no podía sentirse de igual manera.

Porque faltaba alguien.  
Porque faltaba su amigo de la infancia.

 **[...]**

—¡Katsuki! —llamaba cierta mujer a su problemático hijo que parecía más enfadado de lo normal—. ¡Ya me lo han contado! ¡¿Por qué no vas a celebrar la Navidad con el resto de tus compañeros?! ¡Eres el único que no está ahí!

—Porque no me da la gana —respondió con rabia mientras desgarraba una alita de pollo.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡PUES VAS A IR AHORA MISMO! —gritó su madre al notar el tono con el que Bakugou le había respondido.

—¡QUE NO QUIERO, VIEJA BRUJA! —replicó Katsuki al ver cómo aquella mujer se le acercaba de manera amenazante—. ¡SUÉLTAME, MIERDA! —prosiguió al ser jalado en contra de su voluntad.

Por más que intentara resistirse, no podía ante su madre la cual le estaba llevando a rastras todo el camino hacia la casa de Izuku.

 **[...]**

—Midoriya-kun, te ves algo cabizbajo —comentaba Iida con cierta preocupación mientras se acercaba hacia su amigo—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Ah, no, tranquilo, ¡no es nada! —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Es porque Bakugou-kun no ha venido? —intervino Uraraka al no poder haber evitado escuchar la conversación.

—E-Eh, bueno... —trató de decir, pero de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó, llamando así la atención de algunos jóvenes—. ¡I-Iré a abrir! —aplicó para librarse de aquel interrogatorio.

Midoriya estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para imaginarse quién estaba detrás de aquella puerta.

—¿S-Sí...? —inquirió al abrir.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente cierta mujer que Izuku reconoció fácilmente.

 _"¿Eso significa que...?"_

Bakugou estaba ahí.  
Aquel chico fruncía el ceño y evadía su mirada, pero estaba ahí.

—¡Bueno, yo tengo que irme! ¡Mi marido me espera, así que te dejo a este problemático niñato aquí! —agregó la señora empujando a su amargado hijo dentro y despidiéndose no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Izuku—. ¡Salúdame a tu madre! —exclamaba ya a lo lejos.

Midoriya solo pudo levantar la mano como despedida pues no supo qué responder en ese momento.

Todavía le costaba creer que Katsuki estuviese ahí (en contra de su voluntad, pero estaba).

—H-Hola, Kacchan... —comenzó con nervios al notar lo incómodo que estaba siendo todo y cómo su amigo de la infancia solo evadía su mirada.

—¡¿Ese no es Bakugou?! —exclamó Kaminari llamando la atención del resto de chicos.

—¡Oh, Bakugou ha venido! —siguió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—¡Sabía que al final sí vendría! —añadió Ashido uniéndose al resto.

Básicamente se habían acercado a Katsuki y se lo llevaron dentro de la sala, para celebrar todos juntos, dejando a Izuku con una leve sonrisa tan solo por ver que su amigo de la infancia pasaría aquella noche a su lado; con todos la clase.

Dicha noche prosiguió con alegría al hallarse todos comiendo como cerdos y riendo como si no hubiese preocupación alguna.

—¡Está nevando! —exclamó Ochako con una gran sonrisa al ver por la ventana y observar los copitos de nieve que caían.

—¡¿Vamos?! —sugirió Hagakure con ilusión recibiendo respuesta positiva por parte del resto de sus compañeros.

—Midoriya-kun, ¿no vienes? —preguntó Iida a su amigo que hallaba colocando algunos platos en la mesa.

—En un rato, primero quiero terminar una cosa —rechazó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por otro lado, en el sofá del salón estaba Katsuki siendo insistido por ciertos chicos.

—¡Vamos, Bakugou! —exclamó Kaminari—. ¡Sé más sincero!

—¡¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA IR A VER LA PUTA NIEVE?! —se quejó volviéndose a negar rotundamente.

—Qué se le va a hacer... —suspiró Kirishima.

Optaron por dejarle solo mientras iban con alegría afuera para contemplar cómo nevaba junto al resto de su clase.

Pasados unos minutos, solo había silencio dentro de la casa.  
Midoriya, nervioso, seguía colocando la mesa y dejándola agradable a la vista mientras que Bakugou miraba la televisión sin interés.

El ambiente estaba cada vez más incómodo y sus compañeros parecía que iban a quedarse afuera durante mucho más tiempo.  
Izuku había terminado y tenía pensado ir también, pero algo le decía que era mejor quedarse; no quería dejar a su amigo de la infancia solo.

Pero tampoco es como si aquel chico con pecas supiera qué decir.  
El simple hecho de que Katsuki hubiese venido ya le hacía feliz y que estuviesen a solas le emocionaba aún más a pesar de la cierta incomodidad.

—¿P-Puedo sentarme? —decidió preguntar mientras se acercaba hacia el sofá y, con nervios, se rascaba una mejilla.

—Es tu jodida casa —esbozó Katsuki después de haber chasqueado la lengua.

—C-Cierto... —murmuró todavía más nervioso sentándose al lado de aquel rubio.

De nuevo, el incómodo silencio regresó.

Katsuki, harto de todo, cogió el mando de la televisión y fue cambiando de canal esperando encontrar algo entretenido; pero para su sorpresa no fue así... más o menos.

— _¡Estamos a unas horas de la Navidad y en estas fechas podemos contemplar la gran cantidad de parejas por la calle!_ —se podía escuchar en la televisión.

Katsuki optó por volver a cambiar de canal.

— _¡Oh, el amor! ¡La Navidad une a las personas...!_

Katsuki volvió a cambiar de canal.

— _¡¿Quién no tiene una pareja a la que brindar todo ese cariño...!_

Katsuki cambió de canal.

— _¡Seguro que quieres besar a la persona que está a tu lado...!_

Katsuki decidió apagar la maldita televisión.

¿Acaso la gente de la TV estaba haciendo un complot contra él? ¿Por qué solo hablaban de amor? ¿No habían películas entretenidas o algo así?

—Kacchan... —comenzó Izuku después de armarse de valor y decidir sacar un tema de conversación.

Bakugou se limitó a mirarle de reojo y fruncir aún más su ceño.

—Gracias por venir —siguió el de cabello verde sonriéndole con amabilidad y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Katsuki odiaba la Navidad.  
La odiaba porque no podía soportar la extraña presión que sentía en el pecho cada vez que veía a Izuku sonreír, sobre todo si la sonrisa se la dedicaba solo a él. Y eso le era frustrante, por lo que se limitaba a lanzar insultos por doquier para tratar de calmarse.

En aquellos momentos, sintió su rostro arder. Con el ceño aún más fruncido miró a su amigo de la infancia a los ojos.

Izuku amaba la Navidad.  
La amaba porque la fuerte presión que sentía en el pecho justo en ese momento solo significaba que lo que sentía por Bakugou era cierto. Verle así de sonrojado solo produjo el mismo efecto en él y más porque se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos; ninguno decía nada aún.

—¡Oh, pensé que todos habíais salido...! —interrumpió la madre de Izuku mientras se acercaba con una bandeja llena de galletitas con forma de árbol.

Inko, al notar cómo en apenas segundos ambos chicos habían dejado de mirarse girando sus rostros al lado opuesto, decidió dejar la bandeja en la mesa e ir a por su abrigo mientras sonreía levemente.

—Yo también iré a ver la nieve —aplicó con gran felicidad—. ¡Divertiros! —finalizó sonriéndole a su hijo, el cual no pudo decir nada debido a todo el nerviosismo que sentía en aquellos momentos y lo rojo que estaba su rostro.

 **[...]**

—¡Ha sido genial! —exclamaba Ashido mientras entraba en la casa de los Midoriya.

—¡Seguiría viendo la nieve de no ser porque me muero de hambre! —aplicó Kaminari siguiendo a los demás.

—Entonces cenemos —agregó Inko con amabilidad invitando a que se acomodasen en la mesa una vez dentro.

—Oh —murmuró Todoroki después de detenerse al entrar en el salón (había sido el primero de todos).

—¿Ocurre algo, Todoroki-san? —inquirió Momo, a lo que Shouto se limitó a señalar el sofá en el que se hallaban dos jóvenes dormidos.

—Vaya —silbó Kirishima.

—¿Debería tomar una foto? —añadió Jirou mientras sacaba su móvil.

—Se habrán cansado de esperar —dijo Inko con una mano en su mejilla y una dulce sonrisa.

Katsuki e Izuku estaban durmiendo con sus cabezas apoyadas mutuamente.

Definitivamente, nadie lo iba a olvidar... sobre todo porque sus compañeros les iban a mostrar la foto nada más despertar.

Para Midoriya, haber podido estar así con Bakugou había sido el mejor regalo que hubiese podido pedir por Navidad.

 **[...]**


End file.
